Maxwell Forrest
'Physical Characteristics' 'Biography ' Early Life Maxwell Forrest was born in 2094 in Sonora, California, North American Republic on Earth. His father, James Forrest was a lawyer and his mother, Brooke Synder was an accomplished neuro-surgeon. He was also the older brother of Dana Forrest, Leslie Forrest and Caitlyn Forrest. He was affectionally called Maxxie by his sisters, though he detested the name. Forrest's family had an extensive military background, his paternal grandfather was Payton Forrest fought in the Second American Civil War and was killed in the Fifth Battle of New York City, while his great uncle Viktor Forrest was killed in Second North American War. While Forrest was a teenager, he had considered joining the North American Republic Navy as a way to earn money to pay for college. He had an interest in sailing. United Earth Starfleet Forrest joined the United Earth Starfleet in 2112 and graduated an ensign in 2116. By 2143, Commodore Forrest was the supervising officer for the NX-Project and the development of the Warp-5 engine. In that year, he would choose A.G. Robinson over Jonathan Archer to pilot the NX-Alpha. This decision was a difficult one for Forrest since the engine of the NX-Alpha was designed by Archer's father, Henry Archer. By 2151, Forrest had been promoted to vice admiral and was responsible for the launching and continuing missions of the UES Enterprise. After a Klingon crashed on Earth, the Vulcans wanted to delay the mission and return the Klingon to its homeworld. Forrest overruled them and decided that Starfleet would return the Klingon. He authorized the early launch of Enterprise to return Klaang to Qo'noS alive despite the protests of Ambassador Soval and the Vulcans. Jonathan Archer, son of Henry Archer, who had designed the warp engine, was assigned as the captain of Enterprise. Forrest told Archer that Humanity had been waiting a hundred years for this chance, and told him not to screw up. Forrest also officiated over the launching ceremony of Enterprise. At a press conference prior to the mission launch, he said that Humans had been ankle deep in space travel and that it was time to swim. Xindi Conflict Forrest was abroad Lee Kuan Yew Station in August 2153, taking part in the staff meeting with Captain Erika Hernandez for resource allocation for the still under-construction UES Columbia when the Xindi First Strike occurred. As such he was not among those killed in the August Wave, that largely decapitated Starfleet when most of Joint Chiefs of Staff were killed in the destruction of San Francisco or the resulting tsunami that decimated the Pacific region. Forrest's entire immediate and extended family were among those killed in the strike, a fact that greatly affected him. Following the signing of the Coalition Naval Accords in 2154, Forrest was appointed as the commanding admiral of the newly formed Coalition Fleet, with Andorian Commandant Thy'lek Shran as his second. The two did not originally get along and were well-known for their very vocal disagreements. Forrest made the decision to move the military command center of the new Coalition Fleet to Singapore Space Command, which had until this point been the headquarters of the United Earth Starfleet, declaring it the new Coalition Fleet Command. With the foundation of the Interstellar Coalition in 2156, Forrest was named Chief of the Coalition Fleet. Forrest was present as part of the Coalition delegation that accepted the surrender and annexation of the New Xindus Cooperative on 21 January 2157. His signature officially ended the Xindi Conflict. Guardian Conflict Forrest continued to lead the Coalition Fleet during the Guardian Conflict of 2157. 'Service Record' *Ensign, 2116-2119 CE *Lieutenant (Junior Grade), 2120 CE *Lieutenant, 2121-2123 CE *Lieutenant Commander, 2124-2126 CE *Commander, 2127-2128 CE *Captain, 2129 CE *Fleet Captain, 2130-2136 CE *Commodore, 2137-2147 CE *Rear Admiral (RDML), 2148-2149 CE *Rear Admiral (RADM), 2150-2152 CE *Vice Admiral, 2153 CE *Fleet Admiral, 2154 CE 'Postings' *UES Novara, beta shift assistant navigation officer (2116-2119) *UES Rhode Island, alpha shift assistant astrological officer (2120) *UES Lautoka, alpha shift senior astrological officer (2121-2123) *UES Trafalgar, XO (2124-2126) *Jupiter Station, commanding officer (2127-2129) *Lunar Warp Five Complex, NX Program, commanding officer, (2130-2136) *Lee Kuan Yew Station, commanding officer (2137-2147) *Starfleet Exploration Division,Starfleet Command, senior admiral (2147-2153) *UES Orizaba, flag officer (2154) Awards, Honors & Legacy Category:Admirals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supreme Admirals of the Fleet